


Strangers and Assassins

by NovaCaelum



Series: Espionage [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, alternative universe, au: modern, contract killer, minor character death (not shown), mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: John loved his job, and being paid this much to kill a mob boss, how could he say no...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had this idea for ages, and I decided to finally start it.  
> [Made this on my tumblr.](http://shipsandstuffs.tumblr.com/post/164762352749/look-at-my-minimal-effort-but-i-care-so-much-about)  
>    
> Explicit rating for later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is a hit-man and he gets the job of a lifetime to kill a mob-boss.

John loved when he got a new job and this one made him more excited than any other job he’d done, he was asked to kill a mob boss _James Flint_. Judging by the bulk of the folder that had been left, this Vane guy really wanted James dead, John could only assume that they were rivals, he’d skimmed over the important information and stared at the picture of the man; he definitely looked like someone who ran a mob.

Well, he wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity, the money Vane had offered had made John say yes before he’d even been told who he had to kill and he didn’t care who it was; he was good at his job and this one wouldn’t be any issue for him.

John couldn’t even count using his fingers how many people of power he’d already killed, just because someone thought they were untouchable didn’t mean that they were, he always found a way; he’d poisoned people, shot people, he’d even gone far enough to sleep with a target once and slit their throat.

This James guy seemed his type, maybe he could do that then boast about it to Vane; for some reason, he seemed to know that would make Vane laugh and tell everyone about it. Of course, John knew that when this was pulled off, Vane would make sure everyone knew it was him who’d brought about James’ death.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, and dumping the folder into a backpack, John stretched and decided to get his stuff together. He needed to get a move on, the excitement was pulsing through him and he could already taste the kill.

— — —

James rubbed his temples, he tipped back another drink and waved the barman for another; he had no idea how he picked such insufferable bodyguards, “Tough day?” He turned his head to his left, eying the man who sat beside him, when the barman arrived with his drink, the man ordered one, “Press got you working down to the wire?”

“What?” James actually hadn’t meant to talk to this man but that made him raise a brow.

“I know just how that feels. I hate having my boss on my back, constantly nagging: _I need this story for tomorrow!_ Ugh, no you don’t, it’s due in a week,” He sighed, “Sorry, just blabbing about my issues. I’m John.”

A reporter? What did he want? Did he know who he was? No, that couldn’t be possible, it sounded like this guy thought he was a reporter too, “I don’t know, I’m not a reporter or whatever you do. I’m my own boss, it’s my employees that are annoying me,” He didn’t even know why he was saying this, maybe he just needed someone to talk to, “I’m James.”

“Nice to meet you.” John smiled; oh this was going to be much easier than he thought...


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has to deal with the trouble Vane is causing and finds himself getting closer to John.

John was actually having fun, sat here talking with James; he knew it was all part of the plan though, get close and kill him. He was about to ask another question about James' job when he sighed with an eye-roll, "Great," Silver followed his eye-line and spotted two men making their way over, "They're the employees I was telling you about."

"Mr. Flint," The tall bald one spoke first, "You're needed."

James scoffed, grabbing his coat, "I'm always needed," The other short one made a move to help James but he brushed him off, "I'm fine Dufresne. What's the problem Billy?"

"Charles."

James didn't seem to need any more information and he pulled his coat on, pausing a moment to search through his pocket; he got out a pen and small notepad then wrote something and handed in to John, ignoring the glare he got off Billy, "It'd be nice to meet up again sometime. When I need a break."

"Yeah, sure." John smiled, James dropped some money on the bar too then he left without another word. John picked up the note; _this was going to be easy_ , James had given up his phone number without John even asking...If he could get him alone again, maybe poison would be the best option. He took out his cell and added the number, it buzzed while he had it in his hand and quickly read the message; it was from Vane, he wanted to meet in person.

John got up and pulled his own coat on, also leaving some money with James', he checked the address Vane gave him and set off.

~ ~ ~ ~

"Sir, Mister Silver is here to see you."

Vane smiled, "Good, let him through," He watched the door, a little shocked by how young the man was, "John, please sit. Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you," John sat down, "I actually just came from a bar, your best friend was there, he's quite trustworthy..."

Vane scoffed, "James Flint, and trustworthy in the same sentence. Going well already?"

"Well, he gave me his number. And we only just met, I wasn't even looking for him, does he always end up brooding at a bar? He was complaining about his employees."

Vane rose a brow at that, "Did he mention names?"

"They came looking for him actually, Billy and Dufresne."

Vane smirked, "Maybe I can get to them, it'd be nice to have an inside man and if they find out Flint isn't happy with them--"

"I doubt that, they seemed very protective of him, and he wasn't shy about complaining about them while they were stood right next to him. If they were so unhappy with how he treats them, surely they would have talked to you by now."

"Damn...I've heard about that Dufresne before though, his name is familiar, I think at least if I can get to him. I'm sure he used to be an informant for Hornigold, the one who previously ran **my** division," Some girl walked in and Vane seemed distracted, "Well, it was nice to meet you Mister Silver. Good luck with your mission."

John merely smiled, he knew Vane was trying to be as polite as possible but John still heard _fuck off_ in his voice, "Thanks, nice to meet you too. I'll be in touch with updates and let you know when it's over." He took his leave, half getting shoved out the main door by a man dressed all in black.

~ ~ ~ ~

James threw the pictures down on his desk with a loud sigh, "Another one dead, Vane's on a mean streak lately."

"Well, he does want your division too and getting our members down makes it easier to take you over."

James rolled his eyes, "He knows I'll crush him if he comes near me," He spotted that Billy wanted to say something else, "Go on then, have a go at me."

"It's just that you shouldn't be drinking openly in a bar like that, what if it was Vane that found you? He'd slit your throut right there, he doesn't care. And who's that guy? How do you know he's not working for Vane? You gave him your number!"

There it was, James could picture being five again being yelled at by his mom, "For God's sake Billy. I gave him a number for a seperate phone, I can throw it away at any time. And he seems decent enough, I was talking to him for a while before you two showed up, he said he's a reporter," The look that crossed Billy's face made James smiled, "Don't worry, I didn't mention that I ran a mob. I just acted as if I ran my own company and he didn't really ask about it."

"And that's not suspcious? You run a company and he didn't ask about it--"

"Billy!" James stood up, "He only knows my first name so it's not as if he could check, and he didn't care, he was asking about me. Now, it's time to get home and rest."

Billy nodded, he took his leave and James sighed, he too left and headed home; he couldn't help thinking of what Billy said though, what if John had been lying? And if he was a reporter, surely he would easily be able to figure out who he was and boast about it in whatever paper or magazine he wrote for. James tried to push it aside, Billy was just being over-bearing and James wasn't going to let that get to him, Miranda always told him he needed to start trusting more and make friends; he wouldn't tarnish her memory, he'd do her proud and at least _try_.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few days passed and James still hadn't heard anything from John, dealing with Vane had kept him mostly busy but it hadn't stopped him from checking his phone every night once he got home; Billy still kept pestering him whenever they had a quiet moment together and it annoyed him to no end. Today was no different and by the time he got home, he had a headache; he dumped his stuff on the sofa then went too the bathroom to get some asprin, he soon dropped down on his sofa next to his stuff.

James sighed heavily and checked his second phone, he wasn't really expecting a text off John, he knew they'd only just met and perhaps John thought it was weird, but surely a guy who was as good looking as John always got people giving him numbers at bars; James probably wasn't even worth it. Regardless though, he still looked and this time he was a little surprised to see a message, he checked it and smiled when he read it, _Hey James, it's John Silver from the bar, sorry I've been a bit busy meeting deadlines. If you're free tomorrow, would you like to meet up?_

He quickly started typing a reply, the stress of work getting him down, _Yeah, sounds good. I could really use a drink after the day I've just had._

After sending it, he reached to place it on the coffee table and was shocked to feel it buzz in his hand, James checked the new message, _Great! Would you like to meet at the same bar about 8pm, I could use a drink. Work stresses me out too much for my own good._

 _Okay, I'll see you there._ James didn't waste in replying since John hadn't either; his phone stayed silent and he placed it back onto the table; perhaps Miranda was right about him actually making **real** friends and not just "work colleagues".

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

John couldn't help but smile to himself, it was almost 8pm and he was sure James wasn't the type to ever be late for anything; apart from keeping James on a bit of a string, the past two days included him meeting up with Vane again to plan the best way to kill James. Vane decided that it might be best as a shooting, then James' men would think it was Vane who had done it, to which John had wondered why exactly he had been hired if it was so easy for Vane to have pulled it off.

"Hey," John started a little and turned his head, "I thought you were expecting me?"

John laughed and hinted for James to sit beside him, "Sorry, I was in my own world, just thinking about this new assignment I've been given and trying to berate my boss about my editor, he's a real pain."

James sat as John spoke to him, listening intently; he'd completely forgotten to check what newspaper or magazine John wrote for, "I can imagine the pain. Billy has been getting down my throat ever since I gave you my number, honestly you'd think he was my mother."

"He definitely sounds like someone's mother," John smiled, he flagged over the barman and ordered them two whiskey's, "Definitely need this then."

"Thanks, I really do."

The pair were soon putting back drinks, laughing and joking about their "jobs", time wore on and John let his inhibition go, he let himself relax and pretend that he wasn't on a job. Time wore on and he knew they'd have to leave soon and he suddenly felt stone-cold sober at thought of parting ways, "We should get moving soon."

"Yeah," James stood and pulled his coat on, he watched as John followed suit, "I'll walk you to your house, lead the way."

"Oh, thank you." James merely smiled in reply and John headed off, James not far from his side.

"All the time I've been here, I've never seen you before."

John couldn't help but smile, "I'm only here for work, chasing up some leads trying to get my assignment's done, when my editor gets off my ass. I'm not sure how long I'll be in this city for."

"Enjoy it while you can then." James felt a little disheartened by that news, maybe there was his new friendship down the drain unless John kept in touch after he'd left.

After a few blocks, silence holding between them, John stopped and James lingered behind him, looking at the apartment, "This is me."

"Looks like a nice place."

John smiled up at James, "Thanks, being a reporter pays the bills at least," He wanted to ask James when they could see each other next but he also needed to seem hard to get--tease him first then pull a trigger and have it all be over; but John also wanted to spend every moment he could with him, "I had fun tonight."

"Me too, I'll let you know when I'm free again," James figured that John was trying to hint at meeting up again, but obviously he was quite shy about asking, maybe he didn't want to seem desperate for company; if he was alone in this city and only just met James, surely he didn't have friends hiding around any corners. After all, most people knew this city was run by mobs, "I had fun too, it was nice to get my mind off work."

John nodded, "I needed it too. Would you like to come in for one last drink? I'll give you a tour."

"Sure," He followed John down the short path to the door and watched as he unlocked it; they went in and John showed him the lounge and bathroom, "Even nicer on the inside."

John led James into the kitchen next, he took out some glasses and whiskey from his cabinet and poured them both a drink, "Considering I was looking on somewhat of a short notice, it's a decent enough place."

"Last minute catch for an article?"

"Yeah, it's something they've been looking into for a while and a lead finally came up so of course they send me to do the job, like I have nowhere else to be."

James laughed, "That's always the case," He placed his glass down and poured himself another drink, "I could do with a crate of this when Billy gets all mother-hen."

"Well, he seems very stubborn, your personality's seem to clash. If you don't mind me saying, a strong-minded will, if that sounds any better than stubborn." John also had another drink, he felt close to James; even though he knew he was being lied to about James' job, it didn't seem to bother him, if felt like they already knew each other and James seemed trustworthy enough. If you ignored the part about him being a mob boss.

"I'll try to take that as a compliment," James put his glass down with a purpose this time, he didn't want to be invading on John's privacy all night and he had work to deal with himself, "Thanks again for today."

John felt lost again, he couldn't understand why, he barely knew James; but he didn't seem all bad, he had an aura of loss around him, maybe that's why John found it easy to get close to him. Surely once wouldn't hurt the job? The alcohol felt strong again, the burn of the whiskey driving him on, he placed his own glass down and moved to James; James looked at him but didn't speak and without really thinking about it, John reached up and kissed him.

The fire of the whiskey seemed to burn more within him and it felt like it exploded the moment James pressed into the kiss. John swiped his tongue out and James invited him in, his arm wrapping around John's back; the alcohol mixed on their tongues and James was soon pressing John against the counter, trying to get more. John pulled back for breath, looking up at James, "We can go upstairs."

Without a second though, James grabbed John by the wrist and led him up to the bedroom; he'd seen apartments like this before and knew the layout was usually the same, he was glad when they found their way into the room. John grasped and James' jacket and pushed it off, stumbling a little when James returned the favour; they fell to the bed together, James pulling of John's shirt and immidiately kissing his neck and collarbone.

John grasped James' shirt and pulled it off when James finally parted from him, he knew this was mostly because of the alcohol wiping away any thoughts of their new-found acquaintance with each other; but he didn't care, he wanted it all. Fuck the job, he needed this intimacy; James was soon pulling away his belt and pulling his jeans down, John grabbed his hand and their shared a look, "What's wrong?"

"My leg." John's voice was more breathless than he would have liked, but he thought James should have some sort of warning; it didn't seem to filter in his brain even as John's jeans came off, discarded somewhere on the floor. He shivered when he felt James caress his left leg above the prostetic.

"What happened?" The words came before he even thought, and he instantly regretted it, he didn't want to lose this moment, the closeness between them; but John didn't push him away, he was silent a moment and James leaned down to kiss the scars on his leg, "I don't care about it."

John felt like he was floating, no-one had ever treat him like this before, like he was fragile and it felt different--almost good, if James didn't need to die after all this, "Car crash when I was twenty-four, my leg got trapped and they couldn't save it." James' lips lingered on the scars, light kisses almost like butterfly's, so gentle and for a moment, John felt like he could cry.

James moved back up, he cupped John's face and kissed him again; John wiggled his hands down, he managed to pull away James' belt but struggled to shift his pants. James pulled away from the kiss to help John; they were both already hard from want--need, the thought of intimacy drove them together. James pulled off his boxers too, then removed John's and kissed him again, "Condoms?"

"Bedside table, top drawer," James fumbled for a moment but found one and a bottle of lube; he placed them close by and tentively touched John's member and stroked it slowly, the soft noises that came from John's lips only excited James more. He drew out his movements until John started squirming; he pulled away and grabbed the lube, he coated his fingers then slowly pushed one into John, a soft hiss emitting from him, "Sorry, been a while."

James couldn't help but smile, slowly working his finger in John before adding another, "Me too," He worked a second finger in too, wanting to make sure he wouldn't be hurting John; a tap on his arm made him look up at John's face, the need plastered all over. He removed his fingers then grabbed the condom and put it on, discarding the packet to the floor with their clothes; he coated himself with lube then pressed close to John, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." James pushed in slowly, watching John's face for any sign of pain; he settled a moment then began to thrust. John's arms wrapped around his back, he kissed James' neck, bringing them closer together as James built up more speed; the alcohol and lust building inside John already made him want to burst, but he held on, enjoying the moment.

James kissed John's forehead, he knew he wasn't going to last all night; it had been years since he'd had any kind of intimacy like this, the buzz of the alcohol didn't help either. He kept a steady pace, enjoying how this felt, listening to John moaning drove him crazy; he grasped John's cock and stroked him to the pace of his thrusts.

He wanted release, the sweet feel of climax; everything built up in him, how much he wanted this and it felt so nice being with John. James didn't care that they barely knew each other, John could be a murderer and this moment would last a lifetime in his mind, he'd missed this feeling.

John grasped James' back, his nails digging into skin, "James." He gasped, the release building inside him until he couldn't stop it anymore and came, a loud groan spilling out of his lips. James held him through the release and followed soon after, grunting into the crook of John's neck as they road out the feeling together; they collapsed for a moment, breathing deeply.

James found the energy to move, slowly pulling himself from John, he threw the spent condom in the bin and went into the bathroom to clean up; he brought back tissues and cleaned John up then discarded of the tissues in the bin. He took a moment to watch John's chest rise and fall with every breath then spoke,"That was unexpected."

"You didn't seem to mind," John smirked at James, he conceded and they climbed under the covers together, "You really helped me tonight."

"I'm glad I could be of service, get some sleep, I'll have to leave early in the morning." John merely hummed in response, he snuggled up into James warmth and let himself fall into the comfort of sleep; James watched him, wondering how he could have let this happen, but it was worth every second. He settled himself into the bed and soon drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess when I said the rating is for "later", obviously I meant the first proper chapter. I couldn't help it.


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vane gets more aggressive with Silver regarding the job.

When James woke up, he forgot that he wasn't in his own house until he felt John's arm wrapped around him; for a moment, he felt guilt running through him, he barely knew John, what would he think of him? He didn't want to seem like the type who ould just have a one-night stand and never speak to John again; as he was thinking, he felt John stretch next to him, "Morning."

"Morning," James watched as John slowly pulled himself up and out of bed; he reached for a crutch near the bedside table then hopped up, leaning against the crutch, "You alright?"

"Yeah, sometimes it's a little sore after sleeping and it feels weak. This helps," John hinted to his crutch, "Don't worry too much about it, it's quite common to be like this. Bit of a pain but I'm used to it now."

James smiled softly, "As long as you're okay," He reached out and rubbed John's thigh, "Can I ask, how did you afford a mechanical leg?"

"Ah yes, poor reporter! Um, actually. I dated this guy and he fell ill, left everything to me in his will, I couldn't believe it. He even left me a letter, he wanted me to have happiness after his death," John sighed, "I always told him I wanted something that felt more like a real leg rather than just plastic, so to honour him and try find some happiness, it was the first thing I did."

James rose a brow, "I'm sorry, how long ago was it?"

"A few years, I'm fine now, but the first year without him was awful."

"I've lost someone too, I know how you feel. I spiralled out of control when I lost Thomas, it was the end of my world, but I found hope again and I knew he wouldn't want me miserable for the rest of my life." It had been ages since James spoke about Thomas, it was only to Miranda and that had been before her death; her death had affected him just as much as Thomas', she was the last thing connecting him to the man he'd loved.

John looked down at James, "Sorry to hear that, I'm glad that we've both managed to get over difficult points in our life. I'm gonna grab a shower, feel free to raid the fridge."

James let his hand fall from John's thigh and watched him disappear into the bathroom; he was following Miranda's advice to try make more friends outside of the mob, but talking to John like that came so easily, it felt like he'd known him for years. And even opening up about Thomas didn't feel hard, they had that loss in common so it fell from James' lips before he'd even thought it through.

He pushed himself up from the bed and pulled on his boxers then went downstairs to see what he could eat; James ended up grabbing an apple and made himself some coffee. He remembered telling John he'd have to leave early but now he didn't want to go and especially not while John was upstairs in the shower.

James decided to sit in the lounge, popping the television on while he sipped at his coffee; he didn't really pay attention while he flipped through the channels, not even hearing as John walked down the stairs, "Enjoying yourself."

"Jesus, fuck! John!" He nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning around only to spot John, still in a towel with the hugest smirk on his face, "Oh, you wanna play _that_ game?" He reached to put his cup down on the table and walked over to John.

John chuckled, "I don't know what you mean, I didn't realise the tv was so interesting."

"I didn't mean scaring me," James glanced down, licking his lips when his eyes met with the top of the towel, the dip in John's hips pulling him in, "Coming down here, half-naked."

John's smirk returned, "I haven't _come_ down here yet, and I can freely be half-naked in my own home."

"So, last night wasn't enough? Seconds?" James smirked back at John and before he could reply, he captured his lips in a kiss, his hand reached down to pull away John's towel. John practically melted into James, a shiver ran over him when the towel was removed and he pressed closer, trying to taste every inch of James' mouth.

John's hands started slipping downward and he tugged at James' boxers; he took a breather from this kiss, "You're not exactly decently dressed either."

"Well, I was going to use the shower once you were done..."

John smiled, "Maybe we should have saved some water," He tugged at James' boxers again, "Now, are you going to take me back upstairs or not?"

"Hmm," James ran his fingers through John's still-damp hair, "I suppose I could do that and shower after." He stepped back then grabbed John's hand and led him back upstairs; he felt a little lie a teenager doing this, getting excited just at the thought of having John again...

~ ~ ~ ~ 

John managed to convince James into going for lunch once they were both ready to leave, now he sat in a cafe arguing through text with Billy about being out by himself--no matter how many times he corrected it and said he was with John, _'What makes you think John is safe, you don't know him. He could be trying to get to you for Vane.'_

 _'Well if he is, then he can proudly tell Vane that I fucked him.'_ James looked over his shoulder, spotting John nearing the front of the line; he wasn't entirely sure why he told Billy that, he would only get angry again.

When his phone buzzed again, he rolled his eyes before checking, a little surprised to see that it was Dufresne, _'Billy told me, how could you be so stupid to sleep with someone you don't even know. Where are you?'_

 _'As if I'm going to tell you that, and I'm an adult, I can sleep with who I want, thanks mother. I think you and Billy are forgetting who the boss is here.'_ James quickly replied then turned his phone off, annoyed with Dufresne and Billy interfering.

"Everything alright?" James looked up to see John stood there, a worried expression on his face, "You don't look happy." John took a seat across from James.

James shook his head, "Just mother and father pestering me. Honestly, you'd think I was a child with them two around, worried because I was out all night with a strange man, so I pissed them off by saying we slept together," He picked up his drink and took a sip, "Thanks again for this. You didn't have to pay."

"I don't mind, it's the least I could do for last night, I needed to relax. You do too, Billy and Dufresne should understand that, you can't work youself ragged all the time."

James scoffed, "They think I'm in danger of being offed by my competition and that you're going to help take me down. I said you're only a PI, but hell if they believe that."

"Wouldn't it be easier for your competition to poison you, not sleep with you?" John smiled; he was a little annoyed that Dufresne and Billy were paranoid of him though--maybe they were like that with everyone though, "Are they always like this?"

"I wouldn't really know, I haven't exactly been on any dates since my last relationship and that was long before I became the big boss of the company. I will say though, whenever we hire new people, they do extensive background checks to make sure I'm safe. Maybe they're just a little too paranoid or over-protective."

John chuckled, "I suppose they have you're best interests at heart."

"If they did," James leaned over, "They'd let me continue fucking your pretty ass without annoying me."

John felt heat rushing to his face, no-one had ever used that word with him, wether it was about his ass or not, "Well, we could always go back to mine tonight." He winked, and just as James slouched back, their food arrived, they said their thanks then started eating.

After finishing, James decided to brave turning his phone back on, he was suprised to see only one message each from Billy and Dufresne, both saying sorry, "They apologized."

"Oh? At least they're somewhat considerate, what do you want to do then?"

James sighed, "I have to go into work anyway, so I'll be facing them. Do you want to meet up later?"

"Sure, my client is supposed to be contacting me today though, so I'll let you know if I get caught up and what time I'll be free. I'll see you later then?"

James leaned over and kissed John's cheek, "Hopefully." He grabbed his coat and left, a smile on his face. John felt a flutter in his chest at the contact, he finished the last of his drink and decided to head into town.

\- - - -

"What do you want?"

"See, this is why I didn't want to meet with your bodyguard around, are you going to shoot me? Or do you want to hear the information I have about Flint?"

"Jack, put it away," Jack glared at Dufresne but put his gun away anyway, "We both know he's unarmed. What is it?"

Dufrense smirked, "I knew it would peek your interest. There's this guy, John Silver, hanging around Flint like a fly. They're fucking, it's making Flint less aware. If you want to take him down, now might be your chance, I'm not defending him anymore."

"Well, thanks. You can go now."

Dufresne rolled his eyes but left regardless, he didn't want to push his luck, after all, he still technically worked for Flint even if he didn't care, "Silver? Isn't that the guy you hired?"

"Yes, I think we should have a long chat with Mr. Silver."

\- - - -

John didn't really understand why Vane wanted to see him, he'd just said it was urgent and John wondered if something had changed for Vane's plan to kill Flint. John waited, watching as Vane tapped his foot, he leaned forward, clearly ready to kill John's suspense, "I want Flint dead within a week."

"These things take time," Now John wasn't surprised, he should have know this was why he was here, "I'm trying to get him to trust me!"

Vane scoffed, "You're fucking him, that's no way to get the job done."

"I--How did you know that?" John was actually surprised now, he hadn't disclosed that with Vane, so how did he find out? "And it was one time, I'm trying to get on his good side, he'll let me in his bed again and it'll be his downfall."

Vane leaned back in his chair, seeming proud, "I have my sources, it better get done John or it will be your head on a platter."

"I can't promise it'll be done in a week," John knew Vane would protest to this, he already looked ready to move, "But it will get done, however way I please to do it." And at that, he turned and left, not wanting Vane to try and talk-back.

Just as he was going though, he heard a yell, "Tell Dufresne that I said thank you."

That nearly stopped John in his tracks, it took his entire will-power to continue to go; how could Dufresne betray James like that? And, why was John so angry about it? He didn't care about James--He didn't care. He found somewhere safe to stop, far enough from Vane and James. John didn't care--He couldn't care...

\- - - -

James was a little shocked when his phone buzzed, he checked it, smiling when he noticed it was John, _'Can you meet me at my place?'_

 _'Yeah, give me about half an hour and I'll be there._ He wondered what John wanted, he didn't really mind just being called out though; the sex was pretty good and John seemed genuine enough.

"He makes you happy then?"

James started a little, looking up at Billy, "Yes. Maybe not like...Like before, but I'm happy. I'm not in love or anything, but things are finally looking up. I'm going to see him, are you going to tell on me?"

"No, Dufresne isn't here. Out dealing with someone who's running their mouth. You deserve that happiness James, just, be careful."

James smiled, "And I thought Dufresne was the mom, all this time, it's really you Billy," Billy scowled and James laughed, "It doesn't matter, I'm glad you're not angry." He stood up and grabbed his stuff, "I'll trust you to be in charge and if Dufresne returns, make up an excuse."

"Yes sir!" Billy nodded, watching as James left; of course he was worried too, but if he put too much pressure on James to stay confined, he would never get over Miranda's death properly, he needed to be friends with people that weren't involved in the mob.

~ ~ ~ ~

Once James arrived at John's, he rang the doorbell, barely waiting before he answered; John pulled him inside, slamming the door shut. John pressed James to the nearest wall and kissed him, James was a little shocked at first but soon returned this kiss, his hands grabbing at John's hair. When they eventually broke the kiss to breath, James spoke, "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm just annoyed at my boss, he's getting on my ass about this new article. Then, I told him I was nearly done, he made a pass at me, I nearly punched him," John sighed, "It got me thinking about you, how you kiss me and I walked out, I don't know if I can go back. All I know, is I wanna ride your dick."

The fire in John's eyes and words sent a jolt straight to James' cock, "We could do that, right now?"

"Yes please." John grabbed James' hand and led him up to the bedroom; it might have been a little white lie, he was angry at Vane for rushing him. He'd get around to killing James, eventually...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I get lazy with writing sex scenes, oops. Anyway, the idea is there.
> 
> I've already wrote most of Ch.4, so hopefully it won't be too long of a wait. It's going to get interesting.


	4. Truth Beneath the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dufresne learns more about John, while Vane gets more pushy with having the job finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ch3 I didn't mention: John made up the story about his ex to get closer to James, he knows about Thomas dying (just not everything) and speculation around his relationship with James.
> 
> I don't know how completely I've proof-read this so, sorry for any mistakes.

When John woke in the morning, he curled into James' heat, "Morning." James' gruff morning voice sent tingled through John's body, he didn't know what he was doing; he should be grabbing a knife, slicing James' throat open, taking his head to Vane...But he couldn't, the heat was comforting and the sex helped him forget what he was here to do.

"Morning," He finally muttered a return, he didn't want to move; he wanted to keep forgetting that James was his target, not his lover, "Do you want breakfast?"

James hummed softly, thinking it over, "If you come take a shower with me, sure."

"As if I'd complain." Slowly, they got up and headed to the bathroom together; after they showered and got dressed, they went downstais. John put together some waffles for them and they ate at the dining table. 

After eating, James got up to help John with the dishes and as he was about to pick up a plate, his phone buzzed so he quickly check it, "Dufresne. There's this stupid get-together for my cousin who's in town and I've been invited," James sighed, "I can take a plus one. Will you come with me? I could use some company to keep from killing myself."

"Wouldn't Dufresne get mad if you take me?"

James scoffed, "As if I give a fuck what he thinks. Besides, if we get bored, we can always find something else to do that would be more fun." John smiled; James replied to Dufresne, making sure to let him know that he was taking John, just to annoy him.

He put his phone down, not caring to see if he got a reply from Dufresne, James walked over to the sink where John was and began helping by drying the pots, "How domestic of you, helping me do dishes."

"I don't mind, if it means I can ignore Dufresne for longer, I'm fine with that," James rose his hand to cup John's cheek, "I wouldn't just leave dirty dishes laying around anyway," Just as he leaned down to kiss John, his phone started ringing, "I swear to God..." He reluctantly pulled away and answered, "I'm busy Billy."

_"So you're still with John? It's important, Ben has returned."_

"Okay, I'll be right there," James hung up then turned to face John, "Sorry, it's important business. I'll come over again tonight, if you like?"

John shrugged, he walked over to where James was standing and kissed him, "That's fine with me. See you later." James smiled, he kissed John again then reluctantly left. John couldn't help feeling a little annoyed that James wouldn't at least spend a bit more time with him-- _fuck no_ , he didn't care, James had a mob to run, John understood that, and he really didn't care.

John put the dishes away then decided to go into his living room and just as he turned the tv on, his doorbell rang, he went to answer it, wondering if James might have forgotten something; he had a shock to see that Vane was stood there, "I've brought you a gift. May I come in?"

"Uh, yeah. How did you--"

"Rackham, my second hand man," Vane smirked, "Of course we're keeping somewhat of an eye on you, especially after what Dufresne told us. So, we took note of where you live."

John rolled his eyes, closing the door, "What did you want?"

"Oh, of course," Vane pulled a small jar out of his pocket, "Poison, just to push you along a little," John took it and hid it in one of his jacket pockets, "I heard he has some sort of party--whatever, I want him dead. Do you know when it is?"

John shrugged, "He only asked me to go with him, no details, I suppose I'll get them off him when it's closer and I'll let you know."

"Still banging him then?"

John was getting annoyed now, "Does it make you jealous? I'm your _employee_ after all--"

"I definitely give a fuck about who you let dick you," Vane scoffed, looking at John, "Do you want me to get jealous? I barely know you, but if you want to get in my pants too--"

"As if," John stood his ground, "I was drunk when Flint and I slept together, it was something stupid but now he trusts me, or he acts like he does, which is good enough for me."

Vane glared, "Then kill him, the next time you're alone, or poison him at this party, I really don't give a fuck at this point--"

"Couldn't you have done this yourself? Surely you've killed his men before, or turned them against him like Dufresne."

"You wouldn't believe how hard it actually is to kill Flint, but if you're closer to him then it would be easier for you to do it. Smother him in his sleep for all I care, I need him gone, with Dufresne backing me, I'll soon win the rest over. Billy will be easy enough, I have shit on him."

John rose a brow, "You've fucked him?" Vane looked a little shocked, "I've heard every way of people saying they can talk someone around because they're banging or it happened once, so it's easy to tell."

"Not as if it's your business, and I doubt you actually care," Vane stepped closer to John, "Do you just enjoy getting fucked then? Doesn't matter who it is?"

John let out a curt laugh, "I wouldn't fuck you, in a way, you're my boss. That would be like being a prostitute, and it's not a turn on knowing you fucked Billy anyway."

"Just Flint then? You know you're not the first in his bed, isn't that a turn off?"

John shrugged, "I don't really care, I'm letting him fuck me so he lets me get closer. Are you planning on staying all day?"

"If you want cock that badly, I'm right here," Vane smirked, he could tell he was making John uncomfortable. Probably because John actually felt stupid for letting Flint get into his pants, even if it meant being let into the inner-circle; he was actually enjoying John squirming, "Maybe start with a bit of head--"

"I'm not a slut, or a high-paid prostitute, I doubt you find it hard to get your cock in with anyone," John stepped back, he didn't know if Vane was actually being serious or not, "You should leave."

Vane laughed, "You're so defensive," He walked towards the door, "Call me if you change your mind. See you soon, next time hopefully with Flint's head on a platter." John watched as he left, once he was gone and it was quiet enough, John locked the door; even though nothing had happened, he felt disgusting. He needed to do something to take his mind off it, he dug out his phone and sent a text to Dufresne, maybe having an argument would make him feel better.

~ ~ ~ ~

John made plans with Dufresne to meet somewhere quiet and he hadn't really expected Dufresne to show up, but maybe this guys ego was just big enough that he thought no-one could touch him. He'd hoped James hadn't noticed when John got Dufresne's number from his phone, "What do you want?"

John grinned, "To talk about how I know what you're doing."

"What would that be then?" Dufresne sighed, folding his arms.

John smiled, "You're spilling secrets to Vane about James."

"Oh yeah, and how would you know?" Dufresne scoffed, "Are you fucking Vane too?" He rose a brow, "Wouldn't surprise me, it's all you seem good for. Just a one legged freak who needs a cock to make him feel better."

"No," John felt the anger running through him, who the fuck did Dufresne think he was? He managed to collect himself enough to speak with venom, "I'm working for Vane." And before Dufresne could even react, John pulled out a gun and shot him right between his eyes. John left the scene, he quickly contacted Vane's second in command and met up with him.

"What happened? You sounded pissed."

John scoffed, "Understatement, that guy Dufresne, who Vane brought it. He told me he was feeding information to Flint and I'd be next. His body is well hidden for now but it will have to get moved," He handed a piece of paper over to Jack, "It's in this area, do you think you could help? I'd do it alone but with my leg...Probably useless."

"Leave it to me," Jack nodded, "I'll ask Anne to give me a hand, she's good with this shit. You better get going."

John smiled, "Thanks." Jack nodded again and John quickly made himself scarce. He wondered how long it would take for James to hear about what had happened with Dufresne. Sure James didn't like him, but it was still one of his _employees_ so he'd know that Dufresne would probably be dead if he didn't show up. At least his death would get pinned on Vane since they were rivals.

~ ~ ~ ~

John practically collapsed onto the couch when he finally got home, he wanted to tell James about Dufresne, the betrayal and Dufresne's demise; but he couldn't James would ask why. Even though they were getting closer, John couldn't admit who he was, after all, this was probably just sex to James. Something to distract him from the mob for once, a little broken thing that needed to be fixed; John hated those thoughts, he fished his phone out of his pocket and invited James over. If whatever they had was really about sex, then there was no harm in asking for it.

He felt like he'd waited forever before his phone buzzed, he was excited to see that James had said he was on his way over; John unbuttoned his shirt a little, if this is what James wanted, he'd be a slut. It wasn't as if John hadn't used sex to his advantage before, and getting into James' pants was making him feel more comfortable around him. When John's doorbell rang, he practically jumped from the couch to go answer, just seeing James lit a fire in his stomach, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," John grinned, "Get in here," He pulled James inside and slammed the door shut, "I've been thinking about you all day, call me crazy, but your cock is marvellous," He grabbed at James' pants, already feeling a hardness, "Nice to know you're ready to go, but," John unfastened James' pants, he palmed him through the fabric of his boxers and when he heard James' breath catch in his throat, he practically fell to his knees, "I haven't had much of a taste yet." He pulled James' member free and wrapped his hand around it. John poked his tongue out, licking the head a little before taking it between his lips.

James felt the instant pleasure building up when John bobbed his head, slowly, like he was savouring every inch and when he felt John's tongue run along the underside of his cock, his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head, "Fuck, John," His hand went to John's hair, his fingers tangling into the think curls.

John felt compelled to move his head quicker, his tongue sliding down James' shaft as he moved. As John got back to the top, he took a second to tease; his tongue swirling around the head, he even ran his tongue through the slit before he delved back down. He made sure his nose met with James' groin, he held himself there, only using his tongue to massage along James' length, he pulled back to the tip and spent a moment lapping at James' frenulum.

James felt like he was going to collapse, he had no idea John could use his mouth and tongue so well, his own was busy trying to hold back a majority of his noises; one slipped out when John applied more pressure to his frenulum, "Oh fuck," John felt himself getting excited knowing he could pleasure James like this, he went back to bobbing his head, using a hand to gently massage James' balls. He didn't know what had made James stop holding back, but now that he could hear James' vocal appreciation, it urged him on.

John started applying more pressure when he rubbed his tongue against the underside of James' length; James gripped harder at John's hair, he could feel himself getting closer, the way John moved and sucked and licked--Just thinking about it was enough to drive him insane, "John, I-I'm close." That only urged John on more, he bobbed his head quicker, his tongue sliding along with his every movement, "Oh, John." And James let go, his seed shooting into John's mouth; John didn't miss a beat, he swallowed like he'd been in a desert for months and licked the rest up, enjoying the way James twitched, still sensitive at the contact.

James looked down, watching as John pulled back and the little devil looked him directly in the eyes as he licked his lips, "Not bad."

"Fucking hell, John," John grinned up at James, fixing his pants while he was still kneeling. James reached out, helping John to stand up, "You treat me like that, and all you say is _"not bad"_? It was fantastic."

John chuckled, "I do try sometimes."

"Well, now it's your turn." James pulled John into a kiss; when they broke it, James began leading John into the living room, he pushed him onto the couch then kneeled in front of him. He freed John from the confines of his pants and boxers, he started slowly jerking off John's length, not really surprised that he was hard already, James had felt the same the moment John had dropped to his knees.

When James felt satisfied with teasing, he sunk down, taking John's member into his mouth; he didn't quite feel comfortable to completely do what John had done, he barely had experience with this, so his started bobbing his heads, hollowing his cheeks to create more friction. John couldn't stop the soft moans leaving his mouth, it had been a long time since anyone had treat him so kindly or used their mouth to satify him; James' ears perked up at the noise and he felt more confident, he flattened his tongue against the underside of John's cock and moved his head a little faster, building up more momentum.

"Jesus," John gasped, gripping at his sofa; James definitely knew what he was doing with that mouth, at least everything felt good to John. James loved the reaction he was getting from John, it urged him on more and he tried what John did, using his tongue to stimulate the tip of his member then going back down, "Oh fuck."

James could tell John was getting close, the taste of pre-cum on his tongue only urged him on further; he continued bobbing his head, his tongue massaging the underside of John's member. John threw his head back, groaning as he felt his climax building up; he felt speechless so he brought his hand to James' shoulder and squuezed as a warning. He lost control and fell over the edge with a groan, James swallowed every drop like it was the sweetest necter; he cleaned John the best he could using his tongue before pulling back, grinning at him, "That was nice."

John laughed curtly, "And you said I was treating you nicely. That was amazing." He fixed his boxers and pants then slouched into the couch, patting the spot beside him.

"I haven't had much practice," James got up and sat next to John, "But I'm glad I could please you in the same way you pleased me."

John smiled fondly, "Do you want to go out?" James turned to John, raising an eyebrow, "Sorry, that was completely random. I just thought, we could go get some food, have a few drinks?"

"That sounds really nice," And it sounded a lot like a date, but James would go along with it, it would be a nice change instead of just meeting up for sex, "If we're going for dinner, should we just watch some tv for a while?"

John smiled, "Yeah, sounds like a plan." He grabbed the tv remote, switched the tv on and slouched back into the couch; he felt comfortable just having a break, not needing to think or worry about his job...

~ ~ ~ ~

The days passed, and before they knew it, it was time for the party; John had let Vane know of the details but he wasn't sure about how he felt about going through with the plan. Vane wanted it done and John didn't know how to escape.

John felt sick, he didn’t want to be here, he'd already tried to pluck up the nerve to get this over with when they'd gone for a meal together. John made sure to have everything ready, the small jar had been sitting in his jacket, _it was in the same spot yet again_ , and he'd reached for it when James' had gone to the toilet but his hand had stopped moving, frozen in the air. He'd out the nerves of James' death down to the fact that they were in a restraunt with innocent people around; people who didn't need to see that.

But now that John was here, the light jar feeling like a million tonnes on his chest, he wanted to run and smash it; even if he couldn't understand why. John shook hid head of those thoughts, he was just being stupid. The glasses were there on the bar, one ready to be transformed into something deadly; Vane had told him to get it over with, just poison him and leave, he’d be safe with Vane until the money transferred and he could disappear to the middle of nowhere.

He felt for the small jar in his pocket and took a deep breath, _the left one_ , he made sure no-one saw him pour the liquid in and scanned the room for James. Once John laid eyes on him, he stared, getting to convince himself that this was for the best; John didn’t love James, it was just sex, to get close and finish the job.

John from a deep breath then picked up the glasses and headed over to where James stood, “Hey, I got us drinks.” He held out the one in his left hand, smiling up at James.

“Thanks, I need it. I hate these things,” James sighed, taking the drink from John, “Are you having fun at least?”

John shrugged, “It’s not the worst thing I’ve been to,” He drank some of his own drink, watching James out of the corner of his eye, “We could leave, go have some real fun?

“Yeah, we could,” James smiled, he lifted up the glass but before he could take a swig, he felt John slip next to him and the glass tumbled to the floor, “Shit. Are you okay?”

John looked down at the glass, “Fuck, I’m sorry. My leg just felt weak and I slipped."

“Don’t worry about it, as long as you're okay. We can leave and get better drinks elsewhere,” James took John’s glass and placed it on a near-by table, “Let’s go, before someone sees me.”

John felt James arm slip to the base of his back, he straightened up and left himself get led away. He couldn’t go through with it, he could always tell Vane that James didn’t drink it; would Vane even believe that? The worst thing about this situation was that John couldn’t even understand what was holding him back. The money was just waiting for him to get his hands on, yet every time he thought about hurting James, he wanted to run. Let Vane deal with it...But he didn't want to leave James to get hurt by Vane.

 _God_ , this was so fucked up. John needed to figure a way out of this situation, even if it looked suspicious to Vane...Maybe it would be best just to get rid of Vane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is me realising I have an oral fixation so yep. Also, can you guys tell John is catching feels? More to come, I have so many little snippets pre-written for future use in this story and I'm so excited to begin including them. Some of this chapter was actually pre-written when I was doing ch3.


	5. Deception is Cold. Honesty is Pure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tries to find a way out of the job. And James decides to open-up and be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My interpretation of the title I picked is basically: _Deception is Silver_ since we know how easy it is for John to lie and get people to do things for him. And the _Honestly is Pure_ part alludes to Flint, but not completely because Flint can lie too, proven in the fact that he wasn't initially honest with John about being a mob boss.

John couldn't stop thinking about what he could do to either get Vane out of the way, or not complete the job without Vane thinking it was because he was weak. Because he'd gotten **too** close to James; John wouldn't have his reputation spoiled by Vane making it seem like he was incompetent.

He hoped he could come up with a plan to twist James further against Vane, he knew it wouldn't be too hard since they were rivals. It had been a couple of days since he'd last seen James, he'd been busy with work; John wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with Dufresne's death.

John didn't even know if it was a smart idea to get in touch with James, it was driving him crazy--not that he missed James. He just wanted to see if he could get James angry enough to have Vane killed, or even better, get James to kill Vane. That would be satisfying. John was selfish, he only put himself first, it made sense to get rid of Vane so that he was safe from Vane threatening him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone started ringing, he grabbed it and answered without even looking at the caller ID, _"Hey,"_ John was a little surprised to hear James' voice, _"Sorry I've been so busy the last few days. Do you want to do something today?"_

"Sure," John smiled; he really hadn't expected to hear from James yet, but it was a nice surprise, "I wanted to talk with you anyway."

_"Okay, I'll let you know when I'm on my way. Bye for now."_

John nodded, forgetting for a moment that James couldn't see him, "Alright, see you later." He hung up, and put his phone back onto the coffee table. It was perfect that James was the one who got in touch and he wanted to come over, it gave John some time to think about what to say to have James even more angry at Vane...

~ ~ ~ ~

By the time James turned up, John managed to work himself up a little and seem frustrated at everything. It wasn't too hard to get angry when he thought about how Vane was pushing him to finish a job that he _knew_ he could do and he knew he was doing it right.

John barely even moved from his spot on the couch when he heard the door open, only just glancing over at James when he appeared in the doorway, "You don't seem happy."

John sighed, he hoped this would work, "Oh, I bumped into this guy, called himself Vane, seemed it too. Tried to get a bit handsy with me when I turned him down, just feel a little gross."

"I know that name, I'm sure he's a competator for a big contract we're trying to get. Charles Vane, if I remember correctly." James walked over and sat besides John, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I heard someone call him Charles. I could have fought him off anyway, if _he_ hadn't been interrupted. It was at that bar where we met, I had a meeting with a potential source for a case, he approached me after I was finished and said, ' _What's a pretty guy like you doing in a dump like this? Wouldn't you make better money sucking dick for a living?'_ , he got a little handsy and I was ready to punch him when someone called him over."

Flint shook his head, "He always acts like a dick, I've briefly met him once. He tried to threaten me for the contract."

"Just from today, I could tell that," John sighed; even though he knew James and Vane were opposing forces, he didn't think it would be so easy to con, "Can you make me feel better?"

James smirked, "If you tell me how. Would being in the bedroom help?"

" _God_. Yes please."

~ ~ ~ ~

After their night tangled in sheets, James was beginning to question what exactly his relationship with John was, "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Nothing," John was a little shocked. Had Dufresne managed to speak to James before his death? "I just enjoy spending time with you," The lie came so easily that it even sounded true to John's ears, "What's on your mind?"

"You believe everything that I say?" James ran his fingers gently through John's hair; he wasn't sure that being honest was such a good idea, 

John rose an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I?"

"What if I told you it was all a lie?" James paused, trying to gauge John's reaction, he just looked curious, "My company...It's a cover, I'm a mob boss, and Vane is my enemy, one of my men turned up dead recently, Dufresne. Do you remember him?"

"The guy in the bar..." James nodded and John continured speaking, "Look, I don't really care what you do, I like spending time with you. And, if it's okay to say, obviously you don't care about my job either or you wouldn't be telling me this."

James sighed, "I suppose that's the issue here, I don't believe what you tell me. Billy, not that I asked him, has been trying to find out about you and as far as he's looked, John Silver doesn't exist."

"I'm a very private person, but I'll be honest. I'm not a reporter, I'm a private investigator, some guy, as usual, is worried about his wife cheating on him and he won't leave me alone until I prove it. I think, he's cheating and he wants her to be in the wrong too, either so they can get divorced, or that he can feel better about what he's done."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"A lot more people feel at ease with a reporter than a PI, don't ask me to understand it, but I've always got further saying that I just report stuff. And even if you didn't believe it, you were only just honest to me about what you did, so if it were true..."

James nodded, he couldn't _really_ prove anything if Billy couldn't find any information on John, "You'd sell me up the river then, if it had been true."

"Of course not, because I could still tip-off any local reporters," John smiled, he leaned over and kissed James, "I'm just not that type of person."

James smiled, "You distracted me. I was going to ask, what exactly are we doing? This--"

"It's not just sex to me. I **do** really enjoy spending time with you," John couldn't believe how easily those words left his lips, he needed to get away from this conversation, "So that Vane guy I bumped into at the bar, he's a mob boss..."

James nodded, he was at least relieved that he wasn't looking too far into their time together, "I suppose for some people it's hard to believe that mobs could be real, it's something you hear about but everyone keeps quiet. And those who get out, well, they're usually always running or already dead."

"And you think Vane killed Dufresne? Or got someone to do it?" John rose an eyebrow, "I suppose it is better to pretend it's not real."

James gave a curt laugh, "Dufresne was annoying, but he didn't deserve to die, he was a good man. If you had a run-in with Vane, I can get someone to rough him up, if you like?"

"You don't have to do that. I'll probably never see him again anyway," John smiled at James, "I'll make sure to let you know if I ever do. Now," John moved accross James, so he was positioned to face him better, "Can we stop thinking about Vane?" He leaned up and kissed James.

~ ~ ~ ~

"I want Vane dead. He's causing too much trouble, Dufresne is dead and he's going after John--"

"Do you think he's found out? Could it be a mole?"

James sighed, "I don't know if he found out. John just said he bumped into him, he didn't know who Vane was and Vane didn't seem to know him from how John told it. It could just be a conincidence but I don't want to put John at risk, it isn't his job. Can you deal with Vane?"

"Yeah, I'll find someone to kill him."

James stood up and looked directly into Billy's eyes, "No, not someone. I want _you_ to deal with him. Consider this repayment from when you briefly worked with him."

"Fine. I can get to him, so I will. I'll let you know when it's done."

James noddeed and sat back down, "Thank you, Billy." He watched as Billy smiled then left; he wasn't sure how much Billy actually wanted to go and kill Vane, but it was the best bet he had to have Vane killed...

~ ~ ~ ~

Vane met up with Billy, he knew what this was about. He didn't really care anymore, this could be Rackham's fight now. At least it was Billy who was here and not Silver turning on him. He still remembered the feel of Billy hands on him from their stupid drunken night together, back when Flint had been pushing Billy away, when Billy had nearly died because of Flint. Literally by Flint's hands. Maybe Flint actually knew what had happened and that's why Billy was here. What a stupid weak spot to have.

As soon as Billy laid eyes on Vane, he nearly surrended right there, but he pulled together his strength and stood his ground, "Why don't you work for me? What does Flint have over you? I heard he'd tried to kill you once."

Billy scoffed, "So he did, he was testing my loyalty, which is why I'm here. I'm surprised you agreed to see me."

"He wants me dead, if it has to be you. I don't mind. I still think about the night we spent together," Vane smirked, "Why else do you think I agreed to see you, alone?"

"I thought you'd moved on, we were drunk--"

"So? I haven't forgot, even moving on--as you call it, I always thought about it. And, she's dead now, it doesn't matter anymore."

Billy moved closer, "You still have to die, I can't let you go. Flint would _actually_ kill me if I did. But I suppose, if you want to die happily, we could make it happen again."

"I'd have chosen you to kill me too, even if Flint doesn't know what happened between us, or if he does and he knew I'd let you get to me...I don't care anymore, I'm sick of fighting him. And, he probably won't live much longer himself."

Billy rose a brow, "What does that mean?"

"You think I wouldn't have a backup plan? I'll leave that in Rackham's hands," Vane grabbed Billy's shirt and pulled him closer, "Make me go out with a bang." And he kissed him, passion and anger flowing through him; Flint would die and maybe Billy could be happy after all. Billy could take over and he would make a better boss than either Vane or Flint ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to take this route with Vane's death to focus more on John and James, which will get interesting, I have some ideas brewing. I originally wanted to keep Vane alive a little longer but muse hit me and I went with it.
> 
> More to come! I haven't decided how many chapters there will be, or even how I'm going to end this, I keep getting so many ideas for what to do.


	6. Flaws in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally decides to be honest with James. And someone new starts working for James.  
> Other problems begin to arise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is indeed the final chapter. I had loads of fun writing this fic, I do have more ideas brewing for SilverFlint. And, there's a little surprise to come!

With Vane dead, John felt free, he met James at his apartment and kissed him, "Hey. Maybe I should get you a spare key." He smiled up at him.

"I had Vane killed," John rose his eyebrows, feigning shock, "Didn't you see the news? A mob boss taken down and no-one knows how, obviously they think it was competition but there's no proof."

John shook his head, "No, I heard people muttering about some news to do with mobs, I was hoping it wasn't anything to do with you but I didn't hear names," The truth was, Jack had got in touch with him the moment he'd found Vane's body, to let him know he might be in danger too, "Can I tell you a secret?" He needed to be honest with James, after all, he didn't finish the job he'd been given and maybe--just maybe, James could forgive him.

"Of course, out here?"

John nodded, "It might be better, easier for you to leave," James rose an eyebrow, now he felt confused. Why would he want to leave? He was falling for John and he loved the feeling, "I knew Vane...I'm not a reporter, or a PI. I," He couldn't even look at James, he felt so guilty, "I'm a hit-man. He hired me to kill you, get close and kill you. But I got close and I couldn't do it, I didn't want to do it."

James felt like his ears had failed him, they filled with a buzzing sound, his head racing to understand what John was saying. _He hired me to kill you. Get close and kill you._ Of course he knew Vane wanted him dead, wouldn't it have been easier to get his own hands dirty? Why involve someone else? "So you were using me, to kill me."

"I--No! Never, he didn't tell me to sleep with you, just for you to trust me so I could stab you in the back. We ended up having sex that first time, it was mostly alcohol-filled, but I _felt_ it. I didn't want to kill you, why did **I** have to do it? I couldn't tell him to fuck off or I'd be dead and he'd find someone else. You'd be dead."

James scoffed, "It wouldn't be that easy to kill me, I could have kept you safe--"

"If I had told you sooner, you would have killed me," John finally turned to look at James, "I couldn't lose you. I wish I'd never got involved."

James felt a little angry now, "Well you did! Billy will have the greatest day once I tell him this, he'll laugh in my face at me being so stupid to trust you."

"I didn't do anything! Before we got to know each other, I thought about it, when you easily talked to me in that bar. I couldn't wait, I just wanted the money," John sighed, how could he make James understand? If it was the other way around, he'd be angry too, lied to all this time. But James had lied too, and John forgave him, "You lied too."

James scoffed, "But you knew who I was anyway, so I suppose it didn't matter. You lied to me twice, about being a reporter--a PI?!"

"Yeah, I knew the truth, but you still lied to me. I had a chance to kill you," John sighed, "Vane found out about that stupid party we went to together. Dufresne was going behind your back and I killed him. I always told myself, I killed him to save myself, if Vane had ever told him who I was, he'd tell you and it would be over. But I didn't, I killed him to keep you safe, I didn't know what else Dufresne would tell Vane, he told him about us sleeping together--"

"You killed him? For me?"

John nodded, "I wanted to keep you safe, he didn't know I was working for Vane but he was being a snitch so I dealt with it. Anyway, the night of the party, Vane had been breathing down my neck, he'd already warned me a few days before that he wanted you dead within a week. So, he gave me poison, I said it would be done at the party to get him off my back, so I felt like I had to do it...I poured it into your drink, the one I knocked over."

"Wow. You're a piece of shit."

"I know that. I never pretended that I was a good person. Vane was breathing down my neck--that's not even an excuse. I do my job, I have a long list of kills and...With you, I just couldn't do it. It's not something I expected you to look at me and say 'whatever', I know it must hurt. I'm hurting just knowing that I thought about it before I knew what a nice person you are."

James scoffed, "I'm not a nice person. I run a mob, I've killed people too, I've put hits on people and had someone else do it. I suppose, I'm smarter than Vane, I trust my men to get a job done and he trusts a incompetent stranger," John swallowed, he couldn't react, mostly because he knew James was right and he deserved to be angry, "I'm going, before I snap." John didn't speak, he just watched James leave before he retreated into his apartment; he could feel the lump in his throat yet he wanted to scream the walls down.

\- - - -

"You were right about him."

Billy rose a brow, he'd barely walked into the room and James looked furious; he was pacing back and forth, fists curled, "Sorry, what? Has something happened?"

" _John Silver_ ," James threw his arms up in exasperation, "Even the name sounds fake, and it wouldn't surprise me if it was a lie too. Do you know what he is? A fucking _assassin_ , hired by, take one guess."

"Vane," James nodded, "I wonder if that's what he was talking about," Billy almost jumped in place when James shot a glare over him, "When you sent me to kill him, he said 'James won't live much longer', he said he had a backup plan, I just thought he was just spewing shit to get to me."

James waved his hand, "It's not your fault. Vane has always been the type to lie, I'm just angry at John."

"Still, I should have tried harder to find information on him--"

"Don't blame yourself."

Billy nodded, "Do you want John dealt with?"

James sat down, shaking his head. Of course he was angry at John for decieving him, but he was also angry at himself for being guilible enough to trust a complete stranger...And now they weren't strangers, it tore James apart to think about how John could do this but he didn't want John to be hurt, "It seems stupid, I don't want that to happen to him...I said some horrible things and I won't be seeing him again. Does that make me stupid?"

"No, I understand, you and John got close to each other...John is probably tearing himself apart over it. I'll have someone watch him, just to make sure he's definitely backing away from you."

James just nodded; deep down, he wanted to run to John, forgive him for everything...But he couldn't be weak, John had lied, more than once. If that trust wasn't there from the moment they got close. How could James ever trust him? When it came to matters of his heart, it was hidden behind layers of walls after Thomas' death tore him apart--he was just beginning to open up to John and now he felt himself falling apart for an entirely different reason.

He turned in his chair, with every intention of asking Billy who he was sending to watch John, only to find the room empty; being so deep in his thoughts, he hadn't even heard Billy leave. So, James was left to assume who would watch John, probably Dooley and Muldoon; they were loyal. That thought brought back what John had said about Dufresne...It could have been a lie, but why would John kill him for no reason? After all, he usually killed for money, there must have been a motivation behind the act; but James had no-one to ask except Rackham and he doubted Rackham would speak to him.

That frustrated James even more, _if_ John had been lying about Dufresne being a mole, then he'd killed one of James' most trusted men...For what? To get in James' head? Maybe, it was better to see as a lie, then James had more of a reason to be angry at John. Continuing to think about this was just giving him a headache, he needed to do something, a drink would probably help...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

John wasn't surprised when he realised two people had been following him, it has been a few days since his fight with James and they weren't exactly subtle; John was smart enough to keep on his toes. It made him wonder if James had sent them to kill him, but surely they would have done so by now, which meant they were watching him, but for what? Maybe Billy was worried that John would still try to kill James. John didn't really care, he was getting ready to leave, James didn't want him anymore and now that Vane had died, there was no need to stick around. He doubted that Rackham would bother upholding the deal.

When he got back to the apartment, he threw himself on his couch, his suitcase seemed to stare at him from the hall, "I know, I'm an idiot," He muttered, rubbing one hand over his face, "How could he ever forgive me..."

"You know it's a sign of madness, talking to yourself."

"What the fuck?!" John jumped up, staring in shock at Rackham, who stood in the kitchen, smiling, "Jesus, how the fuck did you get in?"

Rackham shrugged, "Vane might have copied your key when he was here," John ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath, "Your job was with Vane, James had him killed, which means that you're free."

"Yeah, I'm planning on leaving," John hinted to the suitcase, "No need to worry about me."

Rackham laughed, "Of course, as if we would be able to kill you anyway, you've probably planned for shit like that. I just wanted to let you know for certain, you can go do whatever or _whoever_ , you like."

"You say that like I'm still fucking James. That's over. You can go live stress-free now."

Rackham rose an eyebrow, "James is still a problem, I won't act like he isn't. And, Vane had a plan for that. He left us ready to run a tight ship if anything happened. Have a safe trip." He waved and disappeared out the back door.

John felt his heart racing. What did that mean? Was Vane prepared for the fact that John wouldn't finish the job? How could he have known...It was probably just paranoia, or it could have been from the moment he'd found about them sleeping together. Fuck, Dufresne ruined everything and now--God, now James was in danger again.

John ran up to his basement, he opened his safe and picked up a gun. How was he even going to find out when James was in danger? It could be tomorrow or in a month...He had no clue and that frustrated him. How could he keep James safe? He put the gun back, slamming the safe shut in anger, maybe he could just tell Billy...Would Billy even believe him. _Fuck_ , he wished he never said anything to James, then he could warn him--John wouldn't care if that information made him seem suspicious...Just as long as James was safe.

Despite any better judgement, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to James, _I know you won't want to hear from me. But I'm leaving, so you don't need to keep tabs on me. Rackham came to see me, he told me Vane had left a plan to deal with you if anything happened. I don't expect you to believe me...Just stay safe._ He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, it had been sent, he didn't expect a reply...John just hoped James took it seriously. 

\- - - -

James rose an eyebrow when he saw he had a message from John, he wondered what he wanted--and partly, he couldn't give a fuck. He didn't read it, he was tempted, but he didn't want to see anymore shitty excuses from John.

"Mr. Flint," James looked up, placing his phone face down on the desk, "Hello, my name is Thomas. Dooley sent me to speak with you about my first assignment, he couldn't find Billy."

James felt his mouth go dry, was this a joke? He clearly wasn't Thomas Hamilton, just the dark hair and eyes were a major difference, but even the name _Thomas_ made James feel weak. He cleared his throat, dragging his brain away from that painful memory, "Yes, Billy is working on something at the moment," He sifted through some papers on his desk, "I would like you to look through Dufresne's things, he got killed a while ago and nothing has been touched, it was brought to my attention that he may have been working for my enemy before his death. See if you can turn anything up, report to myself or Billy if you find anything."

"Yes, sir." Thomas smiled then left the room. Why did this have to happen? Memories of his Thomas were already coming back with John's betrayal, and now...A new man working for them; it was almost like something was telling James he was doomed to be unhappy for the rest of his life. James picked up his phone again and flipped it over in his hand before finally deciding to read the message from John--he wouldn't answer, he was just curious. He snorted when he finished reading it then deleted it along with John's number; John must have thought he was stupid...As if he would fall for that, anyway, if Vane or Rackham wanted him dead, he had people protecting him.

James couldn't help but think about the rest of the message though, _I'm leaving, you don't have to keep tabs on me_ , so John was smart enough to know that Muldoon and Dooley had been watching him...Was that what made John think about leaving? _No_ , he'd probably been planning it since the truth came out; after all, with Vane being dead, there was no need to stick around. So why did John tell James that his life was in danger? To make him paranoid? No, **no** \--James didn't care, it was some stupid thing that John had said...Nothing more.

~ ~ ~ ~

Billy had Muldoon and Dooley stop following John after he got the news from James about John leaving, he also laughed at the fact that James' life could be in danger; everything was running smoothly, the new guy--Thomas, was doing great. They'd found proof of deleted messages from Dufresne to Vane, which proved more than enough for James to start throwing things across the room, spouting how loyalty meant nothing when it came to money.

Billy was sure he meant John too, not that John had been _loyal_ to James, not like Billy had been--He just didn't kill him, which, for a hit-man, filed under _a failure_. But, John hadn't gone through with it, even for the money; Billy could tell that bothered James sometimes, he checked his phone on occasion and frown at the screen. John had left now, and Rackham hadn't made any moves against them.

Things felt like they were looking up, which was rare; it wasn't easy to deal with having calm, that would mean they could end up letting their guard down but James had made sure that what John had said was taken seriously. Everyone who came in was checked twice over, just to be safe, Billy wondered if John had actually been telling the truth; it didn't really surprise Billy, he knew what Vane was like and it would be typical for Vane to have an extra backup.

James felt the change too but he couldn't get settled, even with the suspicious calm; he had still been thinking about what John had said concerning Vane and Rackham, "Mr. Flint," He looked up, seeing Thomas stood there; it still brought a twinge to his heart thinking of that name and not having Thomas Hamilton stood there, "Dooley asked me to pass these on." He handed some papers over and James took them with a smile.

"Thank you," He glanced through them before laying them on the desk, "Where is Dooley?"

"He said something about Muldoon finding a lead on Rackham, they went to chase it up I think."

James nodded, "Good, we need to keep an eye on Rackham, he can bee just as dangerous as Vane," He looked towards the door, which was still open ajar, "What about Billy?"

"When he saw me coming, he said he was going to use the facilities, I guess he thought I would keep an eye on you."

James chuckled at that, "Billy worries too much," He heard a soft creak and looked around, "Did you hear that?" John held himself; he was actually surprised he managed to get this far in the vents, it was suspiciously quiet in the building, like everyone had ran from something. He looked down through the grate, spotting a guy he didn't recognise, stood there, ears perked and looking around; at least Billy hadn't left James completely alone, if something were to happen then

"No," Thomas put his attention back onto James, who was now stood, trying to investigate the sound; he pulled out his gun. John wanted to scream, but all he could do was open his mouth, his tongue wouldn't move and his throat seemed to constrict, "And I doubt you ever will again," James turned, long enough to see the malice in Thomas' eyes before the gun fired, "Tell Vane I said hello." He smirked down at James, put the gun away and fled the room.

John was watching in horror as James fell to the floor, he couldn't move--couldn't breathe, he didn't even twitch as the shooter ran. Some semblance of sense grabbed him when he heard James gasp for help. He broke the grate, dropping into the room, he ran to James and placed his hands over the wound, "James," John watched as his eyes dropped, "Don't close your eyes, stay with me." Tears began welling in John's eyes, he took a deep breath and moved for a moment to take off his shirt then began applying pressure again.

"What's happened?" John heard the door slam open but didn't move, he couldn't keep his eyes of James, he didn't want to lose him; he gasped when a hand gripped his shoulder, "Did you do this?"

John recognised Billy's voice, and all he could do was shake his head in response; he couldn't speak, if he did, he doubted Billy would understand a word he was saying. He felt the tears beginning to fall on his cheeks, he should have ended all this the moment he'd met James in that bar...Before John got pulled in by--Whatever he felt for James.

His ears perked up a little when he heard Billy talking, "Flint has been shot, I don't know who by. He needs help, how fast can you be?" There was a pause and John looked to see him on the phone, "Okay, we're looking after him for now," Billy walked over to Flint's other side, and smiled at John, "He'll be fine, help is coming. Do you know who did this?"

"Some guy with dark hair, I didn't recognise him," John didn't know how he found the words, he wanted Billy to go get revenge for what had happened, "I'll be blamed for this--"

"You're trying to help him, I'll protect you. And once James has recovered, he can tell us who did this. I thought you left?"

John shook his head, talking was helping calm him down a little, "I was going to, but after Rackham told me he would make sure that James--I couldn't, I wanted to help. This is all my fault."

The door opened again and someone else John didn't recognise rushed over; he carefully pushed John's hands aside to look at the wound, "Bullet is still in him," A woman also entered the room with a stretcher, "We'll deal with this. Can you give me a hand, Billy?" Billy nodded and helped the man get James onto the stretcher, then him and the woman left again; John stood up, stepping forward to follow them but billy stopped him.

"That's a private doctor and his nurse assistant. They will take care of him, he'll let me know when it's okay," Billy went into a nearby cupboard and pulled out some supplies, "Help me clean the floor. It will keep you busy," John swallowed, but nodded anyway and began helping Billy with cleaning up James' blood, "You should get washed up and changed too."

"I know..." John looked down at James' blood on his hands, it made him feel responsible for what had happened to James. Even if he hadn't been the one to pull the trigger.

Billy watched John's face change, he couldn't read his expression but he knew it wasn't good, "We have showers on the floor below, I'll get someone to leave clothes in the room for you. James will be fine and we'll make whoever did this pay. Go." John nodded, he left to go find where he could clean up...He felt like he could scrub for days and never get rid of the stain it left.

~ ~ ~ ~

When Billy heard from the doctor that James had sucessfully got through the surgery, he sighed in relief and he knew John would be happy to hear the news. He went to find John, it didn't take him long to locate John on the roof with hearing people talk about seeing him around, like a bad smell, "John," He turned at the sound of Billy's voice, "James is recovering. Do you want to see him?"

"Yes, please." John's voice sounded strained, like he'd been yelling or crying...Probably both. Billy led the way to a secure room where James was laying peacefully in a bed, the beep of the machine seemed to settle John a little as he took a seat beside the bed. He reached out, his hand falling to the mattress near James' hand--John felt like he didn't have any right to reach out and hold him, feel that warmth and know the machine wasn't lying to him.

Billy stepped out of the room to give John some space; even though he knew who John was, and what intentions had been concerning James' life...He could tell that seeing James hurt had _broke_ something within John and he knew that John had made James happy.

John watched James closely, like he would just disappear, he barely dared to blink and his still wanted to reach out and touch him, feel the warmth of life. He sat back and closed his eyes, the beep of the machine soothing him; John felt like he could relax, for the briefest moment.

James shifted, his hand coming up to grab his right shoulder; how had he been so lucky? He should have died, he sat up a little, his eyes resting on John...He had been there, called to him, held the wound. James probably had John to thank for his life, if he'd been alone--He would have bled out.

The door opened and Billy smiled at him, he spotted John seemily asleep in the chair and approached James, "He's been worried about you," Billy kept his voice low so he didn't disturb John, he deserved to rest, "I think he was crying earlier, it sounded like it."

"I'm surprised he cares...But he helped me. Despite who he is and what he's done, he had a kind heart."

Billy nodded, "I think he's an asshole to cover that up. Who did it?"

" _Thomas_ ," James sighed, it angered him to think of how stupid and weak he'd been, "You can deal with it. I need to focus on getting better..." He looked back over at John, "And I don't think he would let me escape."

Billy let out a low chuckled, "He cares about you."

"I wish he'd shown it sooner--"

"But would you have forgiven him at the beginning? You probably would have had him dealt with."

James sighed, "John said that too, and it's probably true. But after we--He could have opened up. But he let me get too close, knowing what he would need to do. I don't know if I'll ever fully forgive him for lying like that. But, he did save my life, so I owe him."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to repay him," Billy turned to leave, "I'll go get started on tracking Thomas down. You should rest too." James grumbled but laid back down in the bed, he watched Billy leave before getting more comfortable and closing his eyes. It would be hard to trust John, but James knew he'd want to get revenge for what had happened. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It had been a week since the shooting, and John stuck around, keeping an eye on James' condition; Billy had kept his promise about making sure John wasn't blamed. Though, John knew some people still didn't trust him and he couldn't blame them. But James had said who the culprit was and had people looking into it. Hopefully once it was dealt with, then it would be easier for John to stay around--if he was allowed to...He didn't really want to leave James' side.

James knew certain men who worked for him weren't happy having John around, especially Dooley, he didn't hide his disdain one bit; he believed John had been behind the attack and that James had been somehow tricked by John and drawn into a lie. Dooley couldn't seem to accept that it could be anyone else but John, even though James saw that it had been Thomas and Thomas was the last person seen with James before the shooting.

He could understand the worry, Billy had informed both Dooley and Muldoon of what John's original intentions had been and with Muldoon now dead--thanks to _Thomas_ , Dooley was especially angry that it looked like John was getting away with _murder_ ; both James and Billy told him he was being irrational and if it had been John, he wouldn't be lingering around.

James still hadn't forgiven him for the lie, but he had helped with saving his life, if John hadn't been there to help stop the bleeding until the doctor got there...It would have been a different story. Despite the obvious wanton death of James though, Thomas hadn't shot well, the bullet went into James right shoulder--James had wondered if it had been the rush of the moment...It didn't matter now.

He put men to the task of locating Thomas and dealing with him, Billy overseeing that task to ensure it was completed properly, that none who'd been chosen would think it was someone else. The next task was finding a way to deal with Rackham, James had been in talks with a man named Mr. Featherstone and his partners, they got someone on the inside with Rackham and were trying to find a way to unify their mobs against a more common enemy--The police and much bigger, British Intelligence, MI6, had also gotten involved in the situation, James only knew due to Ben keeping a close eye on how the police had been progressing.

James didn't want to work with Rackham, after being shot, he wanted to kill him; but it was getting rather dangerous having people starting to sniff closer to them. It was better to form somewhat of an alliance against a mutual threat then deal with whatever animosity after it was over.

John had been watching James all day, he knew people weren't happy with him being around, but he couldn't stay away now that James was recovering from the shot; he wanted to find who'd done this and make them suffer, "I'm still breathing, you don't need to stare."

"Sorry," John looked away, "I know I'm not wanted here--"

"Billy and I are...Pleased you're around," James chose his words carefully, he still held resentment towards John, "People weren't happy finding out Dufresne was mole, some are happy it was you who killed him and put a stop to him giving up information."

John rolled his eyes, "Whatever makes them tolerable, I suppose," He looked down, "I'm sorry, this is my fault--"

"You never shot me. That man, who called himself Thomas, did; I doubt it was his real name, something Rackham probably chose to lower my guard. You helped keep me alive and I will thank you for that, but, I still don't forgive you for lying."

John looked back over at James, "I don't expect you to. I helped because I didn't want to watch you die. _Thomas_ , that was the name of the man you were in love with."

"In love with for a very long time...Even after his death," James paused, "Probably even now," John swallowed, he felt his heart ache at those words, "Was there any truth to the story you told, about the man you had loved?"

John huffed, "No. _Lusted_ is the right word to use, I...I whored myself out for him, did what he asked. Disposed of people he disliked, let him...Have me however he wanted," He shuddered at the memory, "I was with him when he changed his will. I killed him a week later. Didn't make me feel any better about myself," John let out a low chuckle, "So, I _suppose_ Vane was right in that regard. Maybe, I do just enjoy getting fucked...Literally and metaphorically," He stood up, "I only lied about how he died, how close we were and my job. I'm going out." John put his hand up in a half-wave and left the room.

James was left a little stunned, his heart raced a little. John's words were running around his head, _let him have me however he wanted_ and he hadn't missed the look of disgust on John's face. Without thinking, he stood up and followed where John had left, hoping to chase him down; he'd discreetly asked a few who hinted up to the roof and he'd followed, like a sheep.

He saw John, stood looking out at the city, "Don't be throwing yourself off. It'll cause too much trouble," John spun around, surprised to hear James' voice, "You're not a whore--"

"I whored myself out to you for Vane's needs...So you would die for his success, my money...Literally a prostitute, laying on my back for money--"

"I don't see it like that. I know you used sex to get close to me, to end my life," James stepped closer, "But you didn't, in spite of that money waiting for you."

John sighed, "I should have left after our first sober night together. I have money stashed away, I could have escaped Vane, lived out in the middle of nowhere...Forget this had ever happened--"

"Would you be able to, truly?" James took another step, heat was coursing through him, starting in his chest and bursting out. John had spoke honestly with him in that room, and he wanted more, wanted to know everything. The good and the bad, "You admitted that what we shared wasn't just sex."

John chuckled, "Do you actually believe that? After all my lying, I just admitted that I used sex to get money and ended someone's life. It's easy to say those words. People think they mean so much...But in reality, they mean nothing," This time, John took a step towards James, "People say it, in any form, _love, adoration...Forever. Always_. They're just words. They could come from the depths of hell and be considered _good_ ," He walked past James to go back inside, "I'm going home."

James felt lost, his mouth opened, then closed and John was getting closer to the door. He stepped after him grabbed his arm and spun him around, " _No_ , they mean **everything** coming from the right person--"

"You lost your _right person_ , he died."

James held onto John's arm, shaking his head; then he spotted someone appearing in the doorway, a glint of metal caught his eye, James quickly pulled his own gun free. Without thinking, and even having noticed Dooley's face, he yelled, "No!" And shot him between his eyes. John spun back around, seeing Dooley sprawled on the floor, the gun shining next to his hand, "Love means, sacrifice. Saving a life, when you don't need to," James breathed deeply and put his gun away, "You saved my life--"

"And now you saved mine. Guess that makes us even," John shrugged, looking back at James, he shook his arm free from the grip, "You should get someone to dispose of that body."

"John--"

John sighed, "What do you want me to say? You made yourself clear. I guess even someone incompitent can help to save a life."

"I'm sorry," James reached out again, holding John's shoulder this time, "I was frustrated--angry. I shouldn't have said that." He hoped he sounded sincere because he was; it had been a stupid thing to say, even in anger. James regretted it, John's demeanour today and his selfless act of helping to keep him alive had stirred something within him.

John felt electricity running through him from where James' hand rested, but he didn't want to get into this, James would probably never trust him again, "I'm not trust worthy. You shouldn't put any faith in me, I'm a liar and a killer."

"We're the same," James closed the gap between them, "We can go down together," He moved his hand to John's cheek, gently caressing the skin with his fingers, "I'm a monster, I don't deserve anything from you."

John breathed slowly, trying to calm his racing heart; he shook his head at James' words, he couldn't speak--he needed to hide his weakness. But James' lips were so enticing, they were pulling him in all over again. The warmth of James' hand on his cheek stirred the passion within John, "No," John held James' hand, wanting to return some affection, "You deserve everything." Then he kissed him; fire pulsing within him and the closeness calling out to him.

James let himself sink into the passion, he held John closer It wasn't perfect and perhaps, it never would be, but James wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. For once, he just wanted to have some semblance of a normal life and be happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. I appreciate the support and I hope my work continues to give people enjoyment.


End file.
